


It's Just My Fantasy

by SocialDegenerate



Series: *:･ﾟ✧Follow For More Soft Gladio✧ﾟ･: * [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Comeplay, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: After the Trial of Gilgamesh, Gladio makes sure that his boyfriends know how much he loves them (and vice-versa)“You could have died,” Noctis said, his voice carefully free from emotion. Two of his fingers gently traced the new scar running across Gladio’s forehead, and Gladio’s eyes closed without his conscious permission.





	It's Just My Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me for _ages_ but I finally wrestled it into submission, because there is always a need for more fics about Gladio being a loving, cuddly fuck.

“So what you’re telling us,” Ignis said with the light from the fire reflecting off his glasses, “is that you went off on your own to fight the legendary Blademaster.”

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded, sparing a glance at the new sword resting against his chair.

“The same Blademaster who has killed every single person who ventured into the ruins.”

“Except Cor,” Gladio pointed out, but he held up his hands in surrender when Ignis’ mouth went tight. “But yes, more or less.”

“And you didn’t _once_ think to let us know what you were doing?” As Ignis stood up and crossed the haven in three swift steps Gladio flinched a little, even though his logical mind knew that Ignis would never raise a hand against any of them in anger.

Still, it almost felt like a surprise when he was pulled into Ignis’ chest, strong arms wrapping around him and Ignis’ cheek pressed against the top of his head. His stiff body melting against his boyfriend, Gladio wrapped one arm around Ignis’ waist in return.

“You _fool,”_ Ignis said in a thick voice.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Ignis murmured into Gladio’s hair, holding Gladio tighter for a brief moment before pulling back as far as Gladio would let him. He was quickly replaced by Prompto, who dove in from the side to grab Gladio around the shoulders and rock him a little.

“You’re a dick,” Prompto mumbled, and all Gladio could do was agree. If he hadn’t been so blinded by his insecurities, he would have handled things differently, but now all he could do was try to make it better. Running his free hand up and down Prompto’s back, Gladio watched as Noctis approached with far more skittishness than the other two had.

“You could have died,” Noctis said, his voice carefully free from emotion. Two of his fingers gently traced the new scar running across Gladio’s forehead, and Gladio’s eyes closed without his conscious permission.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, and Noctis’ fingers froze in place. “I wasn’t strong enough to protect you- any of you.”

There was a long moment of silence as the words sank in, and Ignis was the first to break it. “You didn’t have to do this on your own.”

“I think I kind of did,” Gladio said quietly enough that they only heard him by virtue of being so close. “But I promise that it won’t happen again.”

“It better not. Don’t think I won’t fire you,” Noctis said, and there was enough levity in his voice to shatter the awful tension between the four of them.

“You can’t fire me,” Gladio scoffed, looking up at Noctis and grinning. “Who else is gonna put up with your shit?”

“I think Iris would make a great Shield,” Ignis said, his hand sliding through Gladio’s hair. “She’d be cheaper to feed and would take up less room in the tent.”

The utterly undignified noise that Ignis let out when Gladio dragged him into his lap was beautiful, Prompto and Noctis laughing even louder than Ignis did as Gladio tickled him. Not too surprisingly, Ignis fought his way free and back to his feet soon enough, but Gladio didn’t care as long as the worried look was gone from his eyes.

“Just don’t do it again,” Prompto said quietly, and Gladio stood up to wrap all three of his boyfriends in a tight hug.

“I won’t,” Gladio said, and he was content to hold his boyfriends and feel _loved._ He’d made a series of stupid decisions, even if they were for a good reason, and he was grateful that they weren’t holding it against him.

“It’s late,” Ignis eventually said, drawing three noises of agreement. Prompto yelped as Gladio swung him up into the air with one arm, Noctis warping away to avoid the same fate as soon as he saw what had happened. Grinning, Gladio hoisted Prompto over his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around Ignis’ shoulder, walking them both along to follow after where Noctis had reappeared and rolled into the tent.

Noctis had already stripped down to his boxers and claimed the middle of their bedding pile by the time Gladio guided Ignis into the tent, then ducked in himself with Prompto only pretending to try and get away from his hold. If they’d had proper mattresses, Gladio wouldn’t have thought twice about tossing Prompto down onto the bed, but their camp bedding wasn’t quite thick enough for him to want to risk it. Instead, Gladio simply returned Prompto to his feet and dropped a wet, smacking kiss to his cheek, delighting in the way that Prompto loudly groaned and scrubbed at his face.

“Gross, dude,” Prompto grumbled, but there was nothing genuine about it as he pulled off his socks and tossed them at Gladio’s face. Gladio batted them at Ignis before they could hit him, who simply ignored the socks hitting his shoulder; Gladio followed it up by stripping off his sweaty singlet and draping it over Prompto’s head, who looked less bothered by it than he should have been once he managed to free his face from the material.

“It was weird without you here,” Prompto said quietly, pulling the singlet off his head and holding it to his chest with one hand balled tightly in the fabric. He looked like he was contemplating putting it on, but Gladio took one long step towards him and tugged it away before he could.

“That one’s gross,” he explained, tossing it into Noctis’ pile of dirty clothes and walking over to his bag. “Take a clean one.”

Prompto looked positively ecstatic as he put on Gladio’s singlet, shoving his pants off and crawling into bed next to Noctis. Cracking an eye open when he was jostled, Noctis frowned as he realised what Prompto was wearing, silently holding his hand up towards Gladio.

“What?”

“Gimme.”

“Rude,” Gladio said with a roll of his eyes, but he tossed Noctis another one of his shirts regardless. Noctis sat up enough to struggle into it and flopped back down, his eyes closed as he hit the pillow.

Laughing to himself, Gladio pulled out a third shirt and shook it at Ignis, who was busy unwrapping himself from his layers. At first he waved Gladio’s offer away, but Gladio shook the shirt a little harder in Ignis’ direction and wasn’t altogether surprised when Ignis eventually took it from him.

Gladio was content to strip down to his boxers, knowing that he would be more than warm enough once the other three piled on top of him. Laying on Noctis’ free side, Gladio grinned as Noctis immediately rolled and cuddled up to him, Prompto crawling straight over the top so that he could sprawl across the two of them. Ignis was the last to join them, Gladio hooking his leg between Ignis’ and drawing him close.

Compared to the nights he’d spent in the ruins, sleeping on one side of the fire while Cor was on the other, it felt like utter bliss.

He’d missed his boyfriends.

* * *

When Gladio woke up, it was to Ignis trying to escape from his grip. His body clock told him that the sun was probably rising, but he wasn’t particularly inclined to move out from under Prompto and Noctis. They were warm and comfortable and Gladio could have stayed there with them forever.

Unfortunately Ignis wasn’t taking the hint of Gladio’s slowly tightening grip, and he managed to free himself after enough wriggling.

“Iggy,” Gladio grumbled, reaching out to snag the bottom of Ignis’ pyjama pants as he stood up. “Don’t go.”

“I need to pee, Gladio,” Ignis sighed, although he sounded fond. Gladio reluctantly let him go, but not before he fixed Ignis with a determined stare.

“Come back. I wanna cuddle you some more.”

Looking down at the two men already sprawled over Gladio, Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Are they not enough for you?”

“Plenty of me to go around,” Gladio grinned, winking at Ignis. “Don’t be too long, or I might get lonely.”

“Right,” Ignis said in an unconvinced tone, but Gladio noticed that he didn’t bother grabbing his glasses when he left the tent. More than anything else, that told Gladio that Ignis wasn’t planning on starting his day yet. Sure enough, the tent opened again before too long, and Gladio grinned widely as Ignis settled back down next to him.

“Hey.”

“We really do need to get back to Cape Caem,” Ignis said, but he didn’t seem particularly inclined to get moving when Gladio leaned over to kiss him. In fact, with the way his hand came up to caress Gladio’s jaw, Gladio figured that he’d more or less won. The first kiss quickly became two and three and more, and Gladio couldn’t say he was unhappy with the heated turn they quickly took.

As lost as he quickly got in Ignis, though, Gladio realised fairly quickly that Prompto had started gently grinding against him, his cock hard against Gladio’s leg. He didn’t mind if Prompto just wanted to watch for a while, but he wasn’t about to let it go without comment.

“I know you’re awake, Prom.” His words made Prompto freeze, and Ignis laughed where his mouth was pressed to the skin of Gladio’s throat.

“No, I’m not.”

“Uh-huh,” Gladio said flatly, moving his leg enough to rub it against Prompto’s cock and make him moan. “So the massive boner pressed into my leg is a coincidence?”

“Oooh, did you hear that, Iggy? Gladio thinks I’m _massive.”_

“Yeah, a massive idiot,” Gladio grinned, laughing at Prompto’s dramatically feigned offence.

“ _Nooooct,_ Gladio’s being rude and kissing Iggy and ignoring me,” Prompto whined, shaking Noctis’ shoulder until he got a reaction.

“Go ‘way,” Noctis grumbled into his pillow, weakly slapping his hand out in an attempt to make Prompto stop. It didn’t work, not that it ever did.

“But Noct,” Prompto tried again, reaching down to rub his hand along Noctis’ thigh, “I think we should show Gladio just how much we missed him.”

“I thought you were pissed off at him a second ago?” Noctis asked, rubbing his eyes. Nudging Prompto until he shifted fully on top of Gladio, Noctis sat up and looked at the other three, his gaze slowly going from tired to hot.

“I could never stay mad at that face.” Prompto pinched Gladio’s cheek, giggling when Gladio snarled at him, and then wriggled around until his leg was between Gladio’s. “Iggy, you in?”

“I could be convinced,” Ignis said, running his fingertips along the parts of Gladio’s exposed chest that Prompto wasn’t covering. At first, he seemed unwilling to touch the thick scar cutting across Gladio’s tattoo, but Gladio managed to get a hand between them and flatten both his own and Ignis’ fingers over the healed wound.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt.”

Shaking his head, Ignis frowned, his forehead wrinkling from the force of it. “I was a little more concerned about the fact that you obviously almost took a sword to the heart.”

“Takes more than some old guy in a cave to keep me away from you three.”

“That’s weirdly sweet,” Noctis murmured, reaching over and tipping Gladio’s face towards him so that he could meet Gladio’s lips. They only broke apart when Prompto elbowed Noctis, making him laugh as he was pushed back.

“I was next in line! No cutting!”

“Didn’t realise I was so popular,” Gladio managed to say before Prompto kissed him, hearing Ignis laugh beside him.

“Yes, you did.”

“Didn’t want to toot my own horn _too_ hard,” Gladio said once Prompto sat back, grinding his ass against Gladio’s cock. “Not if I’ve got you three here to do it for me.”

“Keep that up and you can go back to Cor.”

“ _Iggy,”_ Gladio gasped in feigned shock, moving awkwardly under Prompto until he could sit up next to Noctis. He wrapped one arm around Prompto to keep him in place, but that wasn’t entirely necessary when Prompto immediately snuggled into his chest. He was still rocking against Gladio’s cock in a way that felt entirely too good, but Gladio wasn’t feeling the urge to push things further yet.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Ignis said, dropping a kiss onto Gladio’s bare shoulder. He moved onto Gladio’s neck at the same time as Noctis swooped in to take the other side, Prompto tipping Gladio’s head back and kissing him as deeply as he could manage. With one arm still around Prompto, Gladio tossed the other around Noctis, scratching his fingers against Noctis’ scalp and making him scrape his teeth against Gladio’s neck.

Gladio was fairly certain that he was going to look like he’d been thoroughly mauled by the time they left the tent, considering the way that Ignis and Noctis were simultaneously attacking his neck. If Prompto hadn’t been pressed up against his chest, Gladio was sure that would have been fair game too.

When Gladio shoved his hand underneath the singlet of his that Prompto was wearing, their kiss finally broke as Prompto tipped his head back and groaned. “ _Gladio…”_

“Yeah?” Gladio asked, his eyes closing from Noctis sucking particularly hard on his neck.

“Touch me.”

“Of course,” Gladio said, letting Noctis go so that he could grab Prompto’s ass with both big hands. “I’m yours.”

Noctis huffed against Gladio’s skin, making Gladio laugh as he teased at the edges of Prompto’s underwear. “You’re not allowed to complain, I’ve _always_ been yours.”

Turning towards Ignis next, Gladio nudged his shoulder to get Ignis to lift his head and accept the kiss that Gladio was trying to give him. Ignis’ hint of teeth as they broke apart was as sure a sign as any that he was still feeling a little riled up, and Gladio was content to let him work through whatever he needed to. “And, of course, yours too.”

Ignis’ expression didn’t change, but Gladio knew him well enough to be able to tell that he was pleased, and he looked around at the three men surrounding him. “So, who’s first?”

“ _Me,”_ Noctis and Prompto said at the same time, glaring playfully at each other as Ignis laughed.

“I asked first,” Prompto pointed out, only for Noctis to teasingly shove him.

“I’m _literally_ in charge of you assholes, you have to do what I say.”

“Pretty sure that’s actually Iggy,” Gladio grinned, but Noctis and Prompto ignored him as they continued to bicker. Shaking his head with a laugh, Gladio turned back towards Iggy, shuffling Prompto in his lap a little to make it easier.

“I think these two took themselves out of the running. Nothing sexy about being too eager, anyway.”

“Gladio, you think _everything_ they do is sexy.” Raising one perfect eyebrow, Ignis didn’t have any complaints when Gladio palmed him through his pyjama pants, but he didn’t let it distract him. “You’re wrapped around both of their little fingers.”

“Mm, it’s the _worst,”_ Gladio agreed, although he was more interested in the tie on the front of Ignis’ pants than what he was saying. “Hey, stand up for me.”

“Oh?” Ignis asked, doing as told. The movement caught the attention of Noctis and Prompto, and Gladio heard them begin to complain as he tugged Ignis’ pants to the ground and licked a long line up his cock.

“You guys missed your chance,” Gladio said, sucking the head of Ignis’ cock into his mouth and enjoying the sounds Ignis was making. It almost felt like a shame to let it slip out again, but there was no way he could _actually_ be that mean. “Ugh, fine, stand up.”

Winking at them to show that he wasn’t really annoyed, Gladio laughed as they almost knocked each other over in their haste to stand up, Noctis even tugging the shirt he was wearing off and tossing it aside. There was a fading bite mark on his hip that Gladio didn’t remember seeing, and he made a mental note to ask what they’d gotten up to when he was away.

If he could get them to tell him in vibrant detail while someone rode him or fucked him or both, then that was even better.

“You’re keen this morning,” Noctis said once he and Prompto were both standing, Prompto pressing himself against Noctis’ side and wrapping an arm around his waist. “‘Cause if you’re doing what I think you’re doing…”

“I have two hands and I’m not an uncoordinated jackass,” Gladio shot back, licking his lips and knowing that all eyes were on him. His cock was straining the material of his underwear, but it wasn’t yet time to worry about himself.

Not when he’d left his boyfriends to fend for themselves.

“Line forms to the left,” Gladio said as he turned his whole attention back to Ignis, trusting him not to push too hard while Gladio went in hands-free. Thankfully Ignis was smart enough to take himself in hand and feed his cock into Gladio’s mouth, and Gladio reached out blindly, groping about until his fingers caught in the waistband of someone’s underwear.

The high-pitched yelp when he snapped the elastic told him it was Prompto, and he reached a little further over to drag Prompto towards him. Still letting Ignis slowly fuck his mouth, he tugged Prompto’s underwear down, glad that Prompto took the initiative to rid himself of the baggy singlet that easily covered his crotch.

It was hard enough to focus on pleasuring three men simultaneously without extra clothing to work around, a hint that Ignis got once Gladio shoved the hem of his shirt up until ignis used his free hand to tug it over his head. Of course, Gladio was no novice, but he was also never going to turn down the opportunity to admire the three beautiful bodies surrounding him.

Noctis popped up on Ignis’ other side soon enough, completely naked and with his hard cock inching towards both Ignis’ own and Gladio’s mouth. Knowing exactly what Noctis wanted, Gladio pulled away from Ignis’ cock and gave him one last apologetic lick, then turned away to take Prompto’s cock into his mouth instead.

“Oh, come on,” Noctis grumbled, and Prompto moaned as Gladio laughed around his cock. Gladio was willing to take pity on him, though, reaching out to stroke Noctis’ cock in his hand. At his currently angle, it was difficult for Gladio to reach Ignis’ cock, and so he was grateful when Prompto took care of that for him, playing with Ignis to keep him hard while he waited for Gladio’s mouth to come back.

It was more of a balancing act than anything else, Gladio trying his best to make sure that each of his boyfriends were more or less getting equally acquainted with his mouth; but there was fun in it as well, the enjoyment of making the men he loved feel good and the novelty in feeling the similarities and differences between them.

Ignis tended to taste the most bitter- Gladio had _told_ him to cut back on the caffeine- but he was also the most controlled, easing himself down Gladio’s throat and never pushing hard enough to make him gag. Gladio wouldn’t have minded if he did, but he was happy with whatever made Ignis comfortable.

Prompto’s cock wasn’t quite as thick as the other two, meaning that it was easy for Gladio to handle when he inevitably forgot himself and began thrusting in a little erratically. He’d catch himself doing it sooner or later and control himself a little better, but all it took was a couple of well-placed fingers behind his balls to make him lose it all over again.

Noctis was the one who was willing to push the hardest, something that Gladio had always half suspected was good-natured payback from how hard Gladio had pushed him in training over the years. He liked putting Gladio on his knees and winding a hand or two in his hair, fucking his face hard enough that Gladio had to focus more on breathing through his nose than what his lips and tongue were doing. The feeling make his cock throb harder than almost anything else, and if he’d had a free hand he would have shoved it between his thighs.

As it was, though, he already had a cock in each hand and one in his mouth, all of his concentration focused on making sure that no one was left unhappy as they moved around him. If the noises he could hear were any indication, all three were feeling _very_ happy, and Gladio looked up through his lashes to see Prompto and Ignis kissing deeply, Noctis watching intently as he pumped his hips into Gladio’s face.

His throat already feeling beautifully, perfectly raw, Gladio let his hands slip away from Ignis and Prompto’s cocks, the two wrapped up in each other enough that they happily took the chance to pull together and touch one another properly. Pushing back against Noctis’ grip on his hair until he let go, Gladio took a couple of deep breaths while he ran his hands up and down Noctis’ thighs.

“I guess if you’re the boss of me, you can come first.”

“Fuckin’ right I can,” Noctis murmured, sounding a little breathless. “Gonna let me do what I want?”

“I can take it,” Gladio grinned, settling a little better on his knees and opening his mouth.

“I know you can,” Noctis said, and Gladio just hung onto his thighs as Noctis grabbed another handful of his hair and started to really fuck his face. Worshipping his king while on his knees felt like what he was born to do, and Gladio kept a steady lock on Noctis’ face as he watched the signs of his impending orgasm.

A bitten lip here, a tipped-back head there, and Gladio was simply along for the ride. If Prompto and Ignis were watching, he couldn’t tell, because in that moment there was nothing in his world except Noctis standing over him and the cock in his throat.

“Gonna come,” Noctis warned, and Gladio felt hands from behind him running over his hair and his shoulders. “Where do you want it?”

Noctis groaned when Gladio managed to gesture to his face, pulling out and frantically jerking his cock as his knees buckled a little.

“Come on, Noct,” Gladio rasped, licking his cock-swollen lips. “Do it.”

With a loud groan, Noctis shot his load over Gladio’s face, Gladio squeezing his eyes shut as Noctis painted his lips and cheeks with white streaks. Gladio was happy to lean forward and lick the last few stray drops from Noctis’ fingers, and then he was being physically turned around, two more hard cocks immediately in his face.

Ignis in particular had always been particularly weak to seeing Gladio covered in come, so it wasn’t exactly surprising that his was the first cock between Gladio’s lips. Working on two was a lot easier than working on three, though, and Gladio fell into a rhythm easier than he had before. Even when Noctis knelt down behind him, shoving both hands down the front of his underwear to work his neglected cock, Gladio managed to keep his focus on the two dicks vying for his mouth.

Prompto was never one to be particularly quiet, even with Ignis kissing him, and so it was obvious to Gladio that he was getting ready to come. He tended to babble on, alternating between spitting curses and lavishing affection, and he practically sobbed out a ‘ _Fuck, I love you’_ as he added to the mess on Gladio’s face.

Feeling it drip down his neck and onto his chest, Gladio could see the wild look on Ignis’ face, his self-control finally beginning to snap as his orgasm got closer. He wasn’t alone, especially not when Prompto joined Noctis in playing with Gladio’s cock; Gladio barely managed to avoid coming as Prompto wriggled in close enough to lick at him.

“I won’t come until you do, my love,” Ignis promised, keeping his thrusts shallow so that he could feel Gladio’s lips and tongue rather than his throat. If Gladio hadn’t already been so close he might have taken that as a challenge, but he wanted to come more than he wanted to deny himself.

Thankfully, with multiple hands _and_ Prompto’s mouth working him over, Gladio’s own orgasm was not a particularly drawn-out affair. Ignis knew what was happening the moment that Gladio stopped actively sucking on his cock, and he pulled out to finish himself off at while Prompto drank down what Gladio was giving him.

Gladio’s thighs were still shaking as the third load hit his face, a good amount of it going in where his lips were hanging open as he panted breathlessly. Swallowing on reflex, he couldn’t help his nose screwing up at the taste, making yet another mental note to talk to Ignis about all that damn coffee he insisted on drinking.

But that could wait. Gladio had better things to think about, what with Prompto and Noctis teaming up to send him sprawling back against their pile of bedding. Curious tongues followed some of the come trailing across his skin, and the two on top of him seemed to be having a fantastic time in guessing which come belonged to which man.

The game only ended when Ignis pulled Gladio’s underwear back into place and straddled his waist, a damp cloth in his hand. His movements were gentle and almost delicate as he cleaned the mess from Gladio’s face, Prompto and Noctis leaving little kisses on the clean, damp skin as he went.

“There’s some in your hair, so you’ll have to wash it out,” Ignis eventually said, folding the cloth and putting it aside.

“It can wait,” Gladio said, awkwardly trying to hook a leg around Ignis and force him to lay down on Gladio’s chest. Ignis’ raised eyebrow said that it wouldn’t work unless Ignis wanted it to, but he didn’t seem to be expecting the other two to suddenly grab him and pull him forward.

Even if the sudden impact knocked some of the wind from Gladio’s chest, he didn’t notice. His warm feeling of relaxation wasn’t just from his own orgasm, not when the three men he loved were cuddled up against him as the sun got higher in the sky, the real world feeling further away than ever.

It was the exact opposite of being cold and alone in the dreary ruins and Gladio knew that he would never be able to leave his boyfriends again, no matter what.

They were just too important to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8).


End file.
